Te odio
by Renesme Black
Summary: Harry nunca imagino lo que el botar a Hermione podria causar, por que si lo hubiera sabido, lo habria hecho antes y no se hubiera preocupado tanto por un te odio. HyHY publicado previamente
1. Chapter 1

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

_Hola:_

_En la presenta entrega, de debo reconocer que me costo mucho realizar principalmente un pequeño segmento de esta historia, el cual ira en negrita… Es que como fiel "desilusional" que soy, me resultaba francamente doloroso ver salir de los labios de la castaña "esa" frase hacia el moreno, pero en fin, pido disculpas anticipadas por la misma._

_Aprovecho una vez mas de aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, y comento, que responderé al final de cada capitulo_

_La canción escogida esta vez, nuevamente pertenece a la banda sonora de la telenovela "floricienta", y se titula "cosas que odio de vos"._

_Aviso: Este fico ya habia sido publicado pero se borro por un problema_

_Agradeciendo que estén aquí, los dejo con:_

"Te odio"

_By: Skarlita_

_**Nunca pensé que encontraría  
Alguien distinto como vos**_

-¡Es tu culpa si llegamos tarde al partido de quiditch, hermione!- dice la joven de cabello rubio, hasta la cintura, grandes y distraídos ojos azules, y aros con forma de bananas.

-¡Lo se¡Pero tu me deberías entender¡Hoy en la tarde la biblioteca cierra!- contesto yo, apresurando un poco el paso, para luego darle una rápida mirada a mi reloj- ¡quedan solo 8 minutos¡Corre mas rápido!

Ambas apresuramos el paso, y yo, en un pobre y banal intento de apresurar a mi distraída amiga la tomo de la mano, con nulo cuidado y hecho a correr con ella chocando en el camino con varias personas que van en la dirección opuesta. Sin nada de cuidado, empujo a quien se me ponga enfrente, entre ellos la mas pequeña de los Weasley's a quien solo le dirijo una mirada de desden.

Finalmente, y luego de atravesar casi la mitas de hogwarts, a una velocidad en las que muchos pensarían que nos persigue voldemort, logramos llegar a antiguo retrato de la dama gorda, pero en mi afán por correr, no me doy cuenta de algo, la puerta se abría, y sin darme cuenta como, choco contra alguien, y caigo de espaldas, llevaba dos libros en mi mano, uno de ellos cae sobre mis piernas y el otro en mi cabeza.

Dos punzadas fuertes de dolor, y una carcajada general de los habitantes de la sala común de griffindor.

Lentamente me siento, y con la vista borrosa a causa del golpe en la cabeza con "enciclopedia mágica: Una historia de quiditch", miro a mi alrededor, Y veo algo que no me gusta.

De derecha a izquierda mia el orden esta así: Luna, quien se sujeta la barriga y trata en vano de anular su carcajada, Ron, quien no hace ni siquiera un mínimo intento y se ríe en mi cara, Dean, quien a caído al suelo a causa de la risa, Cormac, un maldito hipócrita que ahora se burla de mi, y finalmente el responsable de mi caída, Harry Potter, quien, incapaz de ser como los demás, tiene su mano tendida hacia mi, con la clara intención de ayudarme a levantarme, un rostro preocupado, y por que no añadirlo, una posición que debe dejar una hermosa vista de su culo a Parvati y Lavender.

¿Por qué mierda es tan dulce?, me pregunto yo, observándolo detenidamente, mientras con la moral lo mas alto que puedo me tomo la falda de salida que me había puesto, una negra, que tiene adornos de flores en rosa, y tul del mismo color bajo ella, y con cuidado de que no se me vea nada, me levanto, dándole una mirada asesina a Luna y Ron para que se dejen de burlar de mi. Cosa que debo añadir, solo resulta con ron… Luna no me tiene ni una pizca de miedo.

Lo vuelvo a mirar, el me toma por los hombros, me observa detenidamente y luego me acerca a su cuerpo y me abraza.

Merlín, si Harry Potter lo hace sabiendo los efectos que tiene en mí, por favor, castígalo.

_**  
Si fue difícil el encuentro  
conocerte conocerte fue un error**_

La veo levantarse sin tomar mi mano, creo que esta vez se enojo¡pero no fue adrede! La tomo por los hombros, y la enfrento a mí, examinándola con la mirada, y tratando de localizar algún hematoma o algo que me demuestre que se ha hecho daño… Pero no, al parecer no se ha hecho daño… Pero entonces… ¿Por qué me mira así?

-¿Estas bien?- la cuestiono mirándola a los bellos orbes chocolate… Dios amo esos ojos… ¡No!, es de ron harry, me repito mentalmente, mientras ella asiente con la cabeza - ¿segura?

-Si-contesta ella secamente, quizás demasiado para ser normal.

Tomo sus delicadas y suaves manos entre las mías, y la miro nuevamente a los ojos- ¿segura?- Ella me mira, pero deja pasar unos segundos sin contestarme.

-¡Te odio!, eso me pasa- Contesta gritando, yo solo la miro sorprendido¿Qué mierda paso aquí?

-Espera un momento… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto hastiado, sin entender nada, y mirando a los chicos a mi alrededor, quienes al igual que yo, parecen no entender nada.

-¡te odio!, nada de esto debió pasar¡el hecho de que nos conociéramos fue un maldito error!- hizo una pausa mientras todos la miraban extrañados, incluido yo¿Dónde se metió mi hermione?

La tomo del brazo, y con paso raudo y tirando de ella me dirijo a su dormitorio de perfecta, al cual entro aun tirándola del brazo, y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

-¿Por qué me odias?- le pregunto gritándole, mientras la arrojo sin brusquedad a la cama, y para evitar su escape me pongo sobre ella.

_**  
En tantas cosas yo te odio  
que me hace mal estar con vos  
quisiera tenerte muy lejos  
olvidarme olvidarme de quien sos**_

Me pongo a pensar (que novedad, me dice mi conciencia), en todas las cosas que odio de el, y luego de tener la lista PRE-formulada en mi cabeza abro la boca.

-Odio todo de ti… quisiera tenerte muy lejos harry, y olvidarme de quien eres, olvidarme de que te conocí… solo olvidarte.-digo mientras me revuelvo un poco bajo el, tratando de librarme de su agarre, pero el pesa mas que yo, y no lo logro, asi que rendida, bajo mi mirada, y sin mas me quedo tranquila bajo el.

_**  
Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora  
esos ojos verde cielo  
y tu forma de mirar**_

_**Odio de vos como se mueve tu boca  
lo que siento si me rozas  
lo que dices al hablar**_

Lo veo poner una sonrisa encantadora, no se a que se debe, esta actuando muy extraño.

-¡Esa es una de las cosas que odio de ti!, tu sonrisa, sobre todo esta, es tan… MALFOY.

-vamos Hermione, no creo que me odies por una pequeñez como lo es mi sonrisa- contesta el, pensando en no se que y acentuando su sonrisa.

-si, tienes razón-acerco mi cara un poco a la de el y levanto mis ojos- tu sonrisa no es lo único que odio de ti…

-vamos, dime que mas odias de mi- contesta desafiante mientras yo lo miro aun sin entender por que parece tan feliz

-Tus ojos… ¡ese maldito color verde cielo que tienen!- observo su boca abriéndose para decirme algo mas- tu forma de mirar, como se mueve tu boca, y lo que me haces sentir…

-¿Qué te hago sentir?- pregunta quitando su sonrisa y poniendo una cara de idiota que me encanta

No aguanto mas, rozo sus labios con los míos- esto, eres un maldito veneno que no puedo dejar, odio todo lo que dices

_**  
Odio de vos que no te odio  
ni un poquito  
que me gustas y que ya no puedo mas**_

_**Porque creo que te amo  
mas que a nadie  
mas que a todo yo te amo  
yo te amo no te odio**_

Acerco mis labios nuevamente a los tuyos, tal como lo hiciste tu la primera vez, solo que yo aprovecho mi posición para profundizar el beso, el dulce encuentro de nuestro ¿amor?

-Pero lo que mas odio de ti…-hace una pausa, y yo sonrió- es que no puedo odiarte…Ni un poco…Por mucho tiempo me gustaste, y yo aguante sin decir nada, pero ahora ya no aguanto mas, creo que lo lograste harry…Te amo. Te amo y no puedo ni podré odiarte nunca harry, eso es lo que mas odio de ti.

_**  
Odio de vos esos bucles De princesa  
Esa risa que es tan fresca  
Tu carita de muñeca**_

_**Odio de vos tus colores estridentes  
Y tus tules y tus flores  
Tan hermosa y diferente**_

La miro a los ojos- yo también te odio…odio tus bucles de princesa, tu risa, tan fresca, tan linda, tan tu… Tu carita de muñeca…Odio tus colores estridente, y tu tules y tus flores…tan…hermosa y diferente

_**  
Odio de vos que no te odio  
Ni un poquito que me gustas  
Y que ya no puedo mas  
Porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie  
Mas que a todo  
Yo te amo yo te amo no te odio  
**_

-Pero lejos, lo que mas odio de ti…es que durante 7 años no me hayas dado señales de lo que sentías por mi, para atreverme a decirte lo que siento por ti.

-¿me amas?

-No… Te odio…Odio sobre todo que ahora preguntes y no aceptes ser mi novia…y odio que no me beses

-y ¿que esperas para hacerlo tu?

Sin mas me acerco a sus labios y los capturo entre los míos, pero un ruido de aplausos y saltitos y gritos me sorprende…Miro hacia la puerta, y veo la silueta de ron y luna corriendo.

-Te dije que harry y hermione no se matarían!!!- le reclama la rubia al pelirrojo gritando

-Si, pero ahora harry nos matara por interrumpirlo

Yo sonrío, y miro a mi castaña, quien me dice- por ahora se me ocurre que podemos hacer algo mas interesante que matarlos ¿verdad?

Sin mas nos volvemos a besar, y creo que desde ahora los te odio me empezaran a gustar un poco mas

_**Fin**_

_**¿les gusto?**_

A mi si, pero en fin, lo que importa es si les gusta a ustedes.

**_Tus rr son mis travesuras_**

**_Por favor déjame decir_**

**_"Travesura Realizada"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola:

Puede verse como descaro pasarme por aquí nuevamente después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin entrar a esta cuenta, pero en mi defensa tengo una muy simple razón. El correo electrónico con el que esta cuenta esta registrada fue hackeado por alguna mala persona, y a causa de lo anterior, me vi obligada a crear una nueva cuenta de /u/1782051/Rachel_Sexton (Deben agregar solo el WWW y el punto al comienzo). No pretendo dejar mas abandonados mis One-Shots, así que trasladare estos a la otra cuenta, y en tres meses más, borrare esta cuenta.

Les comunico además, que en los pasados meses, además de estar trabajando en un fic de mi autoría que aun no termino, pero espero publicar pronto, he trabajado como traductora, por lo que volverán a tener noticas mias.

Se le agradece todo su apoyo a la gente que siguió leyendo mis historias y dejando mensajes. Seran colgadas en la cuenta nueva, con el titulo en ingles. Sin modificaciones de trama.

Cariños  
Karla  
(Antes Isabella Massiel (nombre de mi prima y mi abuela), hoy Rachel Sexton.)


End file.
